


I'm Giving Up

by abbschris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbschris/pseuds/abbschris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness is tearing at Stiles very sanity. Determined to rid himself of the taunts and torture he tries to end himself, only to meet  Deucalion who soon has his own plans for him.  Derek returns to find Stiles only to lose him to delusions and false memories.  A mysterious stranger is thrown in the mix.  Will the stranger be foe or friend?  Only Stiles can tell, that is if he does not lose his mind and reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Giving Up

The end of the Darach and the alphas being disbanded brought only more darkness and despair to us three. Scott and Allison appeared to keep it together better than me. They had their anchors to help them and Lydia was painfully away. Truth be told it wasn't her that failed me, it was me. I never volunteered any information and I never sought her out. I tried to overcome it myself, but to no avail.

The voices taunted me and brought me disturbing images of my death and the death of others at my hand. I couldn't turn to my dad or Scott. I just couldn't and I didn't want to talk to Deaton. I took to my computer and googled every source known to man so that I could defeat these new demons. I couldn't sleep, eat, or concentrate I had nowhere to turn and I was losing options. 

Everyday I took my usual dosage and extra to get through the day of adderall, but no matter how much I took I was unfocused. I could only hear the screams and the taunts. 

I would awaken to bloody nose and wounds, only to have them disappear after a panic. My dad was at his wits ends and didn't know how to help me. He made doctors appointments with specialists and psychiatrists in hopes that my PTSD would be taken care of. But nothing that the doctors did or tested would or could help me. The darkness was what was killing or hurting me. I was placed on anti-anxiety meds, nothing helped.

As I entered the MRI tube for the one millionth, the sounds of the MRI reverberate the walls causing me to panic as the noise turns to wails and screams. 

I crawled out of the tube and took off running, but the sounds followed me and would not stop. I had enough I can not live like this anymore. It was time to stop this pain and agony.

I ran towards the exits outrunning the technicians and nurses as I high-tailed it out of the hospital. As I burst through the door an unlikely hero comes to my aid and opens their car door. I turn this way and that way before finally getting into his car.

Deucalion is quiet but takes notice of me. The fear I had for him is small in comparison to the fear I now have in my head and soul. He glances my way and asks where I want to go. I tell him to take me to the Nemeton no questions asked, just to take me there.

He nods and obliges as we make our way there. We finally arrive at the dead tree stump and I am all but out of breath as I stagger to it. I climb up on the stump and take a small turn about on it. Deucalion is looking at me with confusion, but he is none the wiser. I begin to tear at my hospital gown and violently begin to tear at my skin. I am possessed by the darkness and I am ending the pain inside. I was abandoned by all those I fought along with and now my body, soul, and mind are leaving too.

My dad will no longer have to stand by and watch his crap kid grow up and become a joke. I would no longer bring him shame. I would bring him peace. I would bring him clarity. 

They were all giving up on me, well I am giving up on them. I was their joke, their whipping boy, their chauffeur, and their alibi. Now I am no longer theirs or their problem. I would become the darkness I am succumbing to. 

Deucalion is yelling for me to stop, but I am no longer listening. I am lost. He howls into the sky and it is mournful. My dad's squad car pulls up, Scott, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, begin to trickle in one at a time, Deaton even shows up and they all surround the Nemeton trying to reach me. But there is a field that is blocking them from me. 

They all call out to me and I close my eyes as I continue to tear into my chest and ribs. The blood and skin that is torn off my body is savagely hanging from fingers and overflowing to the ground. I am at a loss in my works of self destruction.

As I delve into my side, a scream pierces through and it is from the voice I have not heard from in months. The voice that once brought great fear was now giving me strength to fight the darkness. He stood their panicked and desperate for me to stop. But he was the one who left and now he is asking me to trust him and come back.

I can't it hurts to much, so much at stake. What if?

"Stiles, please stop. Please drop your guard and allow us to help you. Let me help you. Please let me help you. I...We can't lose you please don't...I love you...you can't leave me please don't." Derek said with every emotion he possessed.

"How can I trust you not to leave? I trusted you with everything Derek. I helped you when you were shot, in the pool, research, the elevator...How can I trust you? When you leave when everything becomes too much. How? This darkness that fills me, I can't breathe, sleep, eat, live a normal life. You all go around happy go lucky and I am alone. I am a guinea pig? I am a test dummy. You all moved on. Let me move on. Let me die. You cannot come back here and ask me to stop. Please just go!! Leave!! I'm done fighting. I'm done." I yelled out. 

"Stiles listen to me, you can't leave me like this. I can't lose you too. Please don't leave me like your mother. Please don't son. Let us help you. Please don't do this." My dad said.

"Stiles your my brother, don't do this. Let us help you. Drop your guard. We can help you, please." Scott begged.

"I can't there is no way back. It's over. I never had a chance. I'm sorry." I said and was about to strike my last blow when Lydia passed the guard and pulled me aside.

"Idiot, don't you ever do that again. I will kill you myself." She said as she smacked me.

Deaton was the first to approach me and placed his hands over my eyes and chanted his spells over me. I immediately felt a warmth as I drifted off.

I awoke what felt like minutes later in my bedroom surrounded by wolves, druid, banshee, hunters, my dad, and Ms. McCall. But the three who held me down as an anchor was my dad, Scott, and Derek. Of the three, Derek's hold was the strongest and the heaviest. They were all asleep, so I decided to slowly shift myself out of the bed. I slowly removed myself from the bedroom and made it down the stairs. I walked towards the front door and almost made it outside before I was grabbed by a very large hand.

I turned already knowing the offending owner. It was Derek and he had a face that was unrecognizable. I was torn from wanting to escape and wanting to know what it meant. I shrugged my arm loose and he let go.

"Where are you going Stiles? Where are you running off to?" He asked.

"I couldn't be around all of you. It was too much. Why are you here? Why do you care? Why can't you leave me be?" I asked.

"I am here for you. I came home two days ago. The day you wanted to end it all. Deucalion's howl brought me to you, but I was already coming for you. I care because it took me a long time to understand what you mean to me. I love you and I am not letting you go. I'm sorry that it took me so long, but I didn't know. I didn't know. Please don't leave me. Don't leave us. Stay. Fight, fight for you, fight for us. Even if you only want to be friends. I need you to live I need you to exist. You are everything to all of us. We were all around you because we need and love you. I love you." He answered.

"I...I how can I be sure that you wont leave again? How do I know you wont run again? I just not sure. I don't know that I can..I need" I was interrupted by him pulling me in and kissing me.

The kiss was violent with need and want. I felt everything he had in him in the kiss. I was no longer confused about his feelings, but what was it that I was feeling. The feelings were overwhelming and drowning. I pulled away and looked into his blue electric eyes and read everything that they held. He jerked back and was taken aback by something unknown to me.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"Your eyes are white! They have color. What the he.."He began and was interrupted by Deaton.

"That my young friends is Stiles' spark shining through. You brought it forth Derek when you claimed him. He's yours to protect and have." Deaton said.

"Wha, how?" I asked.

"You both accepted each other as your mates. Now you can never leave us. Stiles you are never to hurt yourself again. Derek wont allow it. I must go now." He said and drove away.

"Did you know? Did you.." I asked as Derek shook his head no.

"Who cares. Now you wont leave us ever again bro. We have to talk,but later." Scott said as all the wolves, banshee, Ms. McCall, and hunters left. 

Dad nodded his head at Derek and went inside. I stood still for the first time ever and didn't know what to say.

"Please say something. I need to hear that this is okay and that we can go on together. That you wont try to hurt yourself again. Please say something. Don't give up on me." Derek asked.

 

I did the only thing that made sense. I pulled him into my body and laid my lips against his never letting go. I wasn't going to let this go, He would protect me and keep me safe, even from myself.

Derek 

After our kiss we entered his house and went upstairs. I pulled the cover away and laid him down as I took the space next to him. He quickly curled into me and everything fell into a comfortable bubble. His scent enveloped my senses and his warmth surrounded me bringing me home. All that I was looking for all those years ago and coming back here after Laura died, never prepared me for what I would find in Stiles. He was my home and I almost lost him to the darkness that surrounded his heart. My pride and blindness almost cost him his life and I would do anything to make up for that abandonment. I couldn't lose the light to my soul. He fought me and challenged me in every way without fear; well almost no fear. 

All those times when he would face me with his false courage, or maybe he was brave because he stood his ground. It doesn't matter, he is and will always be a fighter. I will never forget the time I was sitting in the back of his dad's squad car and he told me he wasn't afraid me, only to take it back. Now that I think about it, I was in love with him then. After all that we had been through he was always there waiting for someone, for me to take notice. But I was too blind to what was in front of me. 

I snuggled into him bringing him closer to me. I couldn't get close enough to him even though we were practically living in each other's breathing space.

"Uhh, Derek can you please stop with your over thinking, that's my job. I over think and kill it. I am not going anywhere, at least not tonight. Don't get me wrong you are comfy despite appearances, but your crushing my injuries. Trust me I love you and want to make this work. So please loosen the cuffs and scooch over a bit. I need some breathing room. Please don't take this as a rejection. Okay sleepy time." Stiles said as he kissed my nose softly. 

"Stiles, I just don't want to lose you ever.." But he cut me off by rolling on top of me and took my lips in his.

The kiss was needy and heady all at once. He brought me heights that devastated me and brought me hope. He began to roll his hips and reached under my shirt massaging my chest and pecks. His love and lust all wrapped into one bringing me pleasure I had never felt before from anyone. 

We broke the kiss and laid kisses along my jaw lowering them to my chest. He was working his way down and clouding my mind to everything that was him. And then he stopped everything the kisses, the caresses, everything. He just stared at me with his blown eyes that were white now and glowing. It was beautiful everything about him was beautiful and now more intense.

"Derek, I want, love, and need you. But not tonight. We need to rest and wake up together many more nights and days before I give myself to you. I need to heal and we need to know each other. Please don't be mad. Just know you are mine and I am yours." He said as he climbed up and gave me an earth shattering kiss before he cuddled into my side.

"Ahem, no that's fine. We can take it slow. No need to rush into anything. But I can't be away from you, not for long." I agreed and he nodded his head at me in agreement.

Deucalion

I have no idea why I was drawn to the lithe boy, only that I had to be there. His smell was filled with despair and pain. He was agony incarnate. He needed him and there was no way I could fulfill that need. He wanted him and Derek was too blind to realize his mate was in need and pain.

When he directed me to the Nemeton I had no idea of what he wanted to do, except that it was necessary. Having arrived to his desired location, it was then that I realized he was going to destroy himself. After all he had undergone and seen, he would be his own destruction.

I called out to him, but I was blocked by some unknown block. There was no mountain ash, nothing it was coming from Stiles himself. My only recourse was to call the others in hope of them breaking Stiles out of his self imposed execution. They came in trickles followed by the humans and druid. They called out to him in vain as I had and in despair. Stiles never broke his works until he appeared. His face and voice showed all that he had harbored inside for the young boy who was killing himself in front of all who loved him. His cries and pleas were heard but never broke his field. At least not until Lydia pulled him out and to her. Both his mates had saved his life. The one who was more sister than lover and the love of all his existence saved him from total devastation. 

How did I not see it before? This boy was more than boy he was everything this pack needed. He was who I needed but was blinded by Scott's potential. Scott was minor in importance, Stiles would eclipse him in power and potential. 

I needed him to be mine.

Deucalion

I returned to my apartment and began my preparations to win over my beautiful spark. He has so much potential and he has to be mine. The boy has not turned himself over to Derek. I will convice him that the others are truly using him and that I am a concerned friend looking out for his best interests. Yes his interests. 

But I will not use force or violence to wield him to my needs and wants. He works best under stress and I will stress him to meet my goals.

Derek 

I awaken next to Stiles who is curled into my side. He is completely worn out and is shivering in his sleep even under the covers. His eyes are moving at rapid paces and its clear that he is having a nightmare, His body is still, but his breathing is hyper and he is sweating. He begins to whimper and his mouth opens as he begins to mutter inaudible words.

I place my hands on his face and bring my lips close to his ears to whisper calming words and hope to break the dream.

But he begins to tear away from me frantically. He is now standing and screaming at the top of his lungs with his eyes closed. His screams begin to get louder and louder as he is now levitating in the air. His eyes open to reveal his opaque eyes that have a spine tingling feel. 

The sheriff runs into the room and looks taken aback as his son is levitating and screaming at the top of his lungs. We are left without knowing what to do or how to comfort him.

As quickly as he had begun his levitation and scream act, he fell to the ground in a heap. He was unconscious now and breathing normally. 

"What the hell just happened Derek?! Why was he floating and screaming bloody murder? What are the neighbors going to think and how the hell are we going to help Stiles?" The Sheriff asked.

"I have no idea why he did what just happened. I tried to calm him pre-scream and floating. I am as lost as you. We need to call Deaton and Lydia. Maybe they can figure something out or I don't know." I said just confused and worried as him.

What is going on now with Stiles?

Deucalion

Seems as if my little plant of scary memories is working and maybe some manipulative scenes of Jennifer and Derek played out. Who knows, I'm not saying a word. But they will never know where it came from. I am only a shadow spinning tales that completely benefit my cause. 

Next on the list of nightmares, Lydia, sweet Lydia. How Stiles will fear and distrust your words. 

Deucalion

As I sifted through the mind of Stiles, memories of his mother, Scott, the pack, and of his father played into my hands. But the memories that affected him more than the rest were of his loving alpha mate, Memories of being thrown against walls, jeep, you name it I used it. It brought the wails and whimpers of a heart destroyed and tortured.

It seems as our sweet spark knew of his connection with Derek even before the reveal. This is helpful and it will remind him of Derek's hurtful ways. I will dip into his subconscious and mold his mind to trust and search me out. 

Stiles' is reliving every attack and every reproach from Derek with a twist of added scenes. I am adding the scenes of Jennifer and Derek in all aspects including their amorous moments. 

His mind is a confused muddle of pain and betrayal. Derek will not be able to draw him out and when his second tether arrives she will also be the enemy and he will withdraw into himself. 

*********Stiles (dream state)**************

'Derek please don't! What are you doing why? Talk to me...What did I do why are you?' I scream as Derek bashes me into my jeep repeatedly and without mercy.

Derek's eyes are lightning blue and he isn't listening. He wants to hurt me and wont stop. No matter how much I scream and beg he doesn't stop. Every hit hurts worse than the first. He is too strong to fight back. I am slowly losing consciousness and he is reveling in my pain. 

'Do you honestly think your in love? What do you know about love? Your 16 years old, you have no idea what love is!! Just go away!' He said as he dropped me. 

I landed with a thud and felt more pain from his rejection than the fall. When would I learn that no one could love me. I stood and shook my head gingerly and walked away. My heart breaking as I walk away. It's not my fault that I love him. Hell I'm afraid of him 89% of the time. But today is the last time I try. I wont be his whipping boy anymore. I wont be anything of his.

I never learn. I always fall for the wrong people. I should know better.

I get into my jeep and reverse to go back home. I finally arrive home and enter the house finding Scott and the get along gang in my room. I can't deal with this now. I can't it's too much.

'Guys what are you all doing here? Something wrong?' I ask.

'Stiles we want you out of the pack. You are too much of a liability. We can't have you getting in the way. You are not to speak to any of us. Stiles this is the last time we will speak to you. Do not come for us or look for us. We are no longer friends. You are not my brother. You are a weak human and I can't have you distracting us.' Scott said cutting me at the quick.

I just stood there listening to their reasons and nodded my head in accordance. I finally cleared my throat to gather my thoughts.

'I agree we're done. Anyone want to add to that beautiful monologue? If that's a no then I suggest we start with you all leaving my home. It's fine just go.' I say trying not to bleed out on the floor in front of them.

If today is anything to go by my day is pretty fu$$ing fantastic. But I don't want to think. Them separating themselves from me hurt like hell, not going to lie. But after Derek, honestly it was weak sauce. Nothing could hurt me more than him denying my feelings and treating me like shi+. But then again I don't mount to much. Who am I kidding? I not even worthy of a second chance.

I crash out on my bed and pass out. I was too tired to give a damn. 

What felt like minutes, when in all actuality it was several hours later I got up and washed my faced and brushed my teeth. I wasn't going to school and I wasn't going anywhere near Derek. I decided to go to the park and skate for a while to clear my head. 

I drove to the park and practiced on my board for a while doing different trick and just messed around. I had been at the park for over three hours and I had no idea what to or go next. Scott kicked me to the curb and no doubt knew of Derek's kick ass treatment of me earlier that night. 

I shook my head and decided to do one last trick before leaving the park. It was getting close to lunch time and could really do with some food.

I did a few more tricks and ended grinding to a stop when this tall, shaded guy started clapping. I was taken aback and I began to rub my head in embarrassment. He stopped clapping and neared me with a smile.

'Hi, didn't mean to startle you. My names Deucalion. But my friends call me Duke. Those stunts were fantastic. How long have you been practicing?' Deucalion said.

'I've been boarding for a while. My name is Stiles. And I used to board with Scott. But not anymore. I, er, was just leaving. Nice to meet you man.' I said prepared to leave.

'I'm new in town and was wondering if you could tell me where I can get some decent curly fries. That's if you even like them.' Duke said.

'Curly fries? Oh, uh yeah I could tell you. I was going to go get something to eat. It not that far from here. If you want to follow me.' I asked not sure if he would want to go.

'That sounds better than eating alone. Show the way.' Duke said and bumped my shoulder.

I let out a chuckle and returned his playful tap. Maybe we could be friends and I wont feel so alone.

We got to the diner and placed our orders in and waited for the waitress to come back with our food.

We chatted throughout the meal and I learned that Duke was very intelligent and taught at the local college. He was very insightful and get this human! 

'Stiles, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer me just think about it.' Duke said.

I was beginning to worry but what did I have left to lose? I nodded my head and motioned him to ask.

'Do you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow? I know we just met, but I want to get to know you more.' Duke asked.

Holy Shi+!! Is he for serious? Why am I not answering. He looks like he wants to retract his offer.

"Er, yeah. I mean yes that sounds cool. Sure why not. I mean why not. Oh gawd I am rambling kill me.' I say wanting to put my head in the ground like an ostrich. 

'Oh that 's fine. You're adorable when you ramble on. How's 7 o'clock? I can pick you up and we can go to dinner followed by a walk on the beach.' Duke said.

'That sounds awesome. So casual. Awesome. And I am so not adorable.' I say to him.

'Yes you are. Who told you otherwise?' Duke defended his apparent blindness.

'Uh everybody and life. Lydia for one has made it her lifelong goal to tell me and Danny wont even answer my question of being attractive. I am a troll with long awkward limbs. Almost like a spider monkey.' I answered getting lost in thought before Duke broke out in laughter and tears.

'They clearly lied. You are fantastic and I will prove it to you. Spend the day with me and I will show you how I see you and how others are just cruel for no reason.' He said reaching for my hand.

I bit my lip and looked into his eyes. They were honest and he really wanted to be with me. So I did the only thing I could think of and I took his hand. 

All the pain and anxiety of being left alone left my body and I felt loved and wanted. Maybe Duke can be there for me. Maybe he can be my band aid.

Deucalion

He is falling into my plans without fail. As he "relives" memories, new and made, he was writhing and whimpering from all his bad memories with the pack and dearest Derek. But as I descend on the scene I offer him a calming balm that relaxes him and he trusts me. 

Oh my little spark, we have much to do. Deaton should be arriving soon, much good he will do. Stiles will not pin me to his new disturbances. His trust has been shaken and they will need to work to gain it back.  
Deaton

Stiles lay on the exam table calm and serene. He was no longer thrashing as they had described. He was anything but disturbed. I tokk all his vitals and tried to stir him from sleep. His eyes moved back and forth signaling that he was awakening.

"Mmmm. da..dad where am I? My head hurts and I feel so sick." He muttered between wakefulness and sleep. 

"Stiles your dad is right here. You are in my clinic. Do you remember what happened before you came here?" I asked.

"Uh, I remember...skating and...NOOOOOOOO!!!!! What is he doing here??!!!! Make him go away!!! This can't be happening!!! Dad please make him leave all of them!!! OH GOD HELP ME!!!!!" He screamed as he clambered off the table and backed away from the pack and Derek especially.

"Stiles calm down you are safe son please. Please calm down. Derek and the pack can yo please wait outside. We need to calm him down." I ordered as the John took hold of his son.

Stiles was cradled in John's arms as he painfully sobbed away. His tears and sobs were tearing at his soul. 

"Shh, son everything will be okay. Dad's here, I'm not leaving you. I promise. It's okay let it out son. I love you. No matter what." John cooed to Stiles.

"John, Stiles is it okay if I check you out on the exam table? I just want to make sure you are okay Stiles. I promise I wont hurt you." I asked gingerly. Stiles was like a hurt little animal. He was spooked beyond words.

Stiles nodded his head but never removed himself from his father's side.

"Now Stiles I am going to check your eyes and vitals. Can you tell me what caused such a panic back there? Are you ready to tell me son?" I asked.

"I,I I he hurt me so bad. He hates me. Wants to rip my throat out and pushes me into things. I don't want to see him. He hurts me. The others laugh at me and call me weak as they hurt me. They all ignore me and push me away. No one cares not even Scott. I don't want to see them. They hate me. Please don't let them in." He sobbed out.

How could he think that way? It was only less than six hours ago that he was happy and content with his position in the pack.

"Stiles listen to me. Have you talked to anyone since your episode at the Nemeton? Did someone give you something? Anyone at all?" I asked.

"No. What is a Nemeton? And is this a vet office? Dad, why am I at the vet's office?" Stiles asked confused and unsure.

"Stiles, you know that this isn't a regular vet's office, right? You have been coming with the pack and Derek for years for consultations regarding the supernatural. The Nemeton is where you all derived some power from. Do you not remember your Spark?" I asked warily.

"Uh, dad I think he has lost his shi+." He said under his breath.

"Stiles he isn't lying to you I swear." John responded.

"Wh, what? Are you serious? What is going on here?" He asked out of shock.

"John it appears as if Stiles has a form of amnesia. He remembers certain things and has forgotten some key information. Maybe it is fromt he trauma he suffered earlier. I think he needs rest and time. It should all come back as the trauma calms." I told them.

"Okay, but what about the others? What are we going to do about that? School?" John asked.

"I will inform the pack right now and while I do that you take him home. Leave from the back, I don't want to cause more problems until he remembers them. As for school take him away for a while. It will be good for you. Don't tell the pack where, just go." I advised and left to tell the pack.

Derek

Deaton entered the front with a grim face. I didn't like my odds. This was not going to be good.

"Ahem, listen Stiles has no idea what is true or what is false memory. He has a form of amnesia. I advised John to take Stiles out of school and allow him to relax from his trauma and anxiety. Now I know you all want to see him and fix this, but he is not ready give him time. He has been everything and everyone for you. Let him heal. I will check in on him and monitor his condition. But I ask that you respect his time with John. Especially you Derek, I know he is your mate but let him go. He will come back to you, you have my word. And no Scott you will and cannot know where they are going, I wont say." He informed us.

"Deaton, I can't just let him go. What if he gets.."I began.

"No Derek let him go. He needs this, if not you will lose him to his fears." He said with no room for argument.

"Fine, can we see him before he leaves?" I asked half-heartedly.

"No, they are already gone. I was buying time for them as we talked. I covered there movements and scents." He said without batting an eye.

Oh how I wanted to...urgh.

"Fine, let's go. There is nothing for us left to do." I said with a heavy heart.

Deucalion

Oh poor Stiles, suffering from amnesia. Yes, that fits continue with that thought dear emissary.

Stiles what power you will bring me and I you.

Stiles 

My dad and I leave Deaton's office as he distracts all of them. I can't be around them. They just want to hurt me and abuse me. Dad is taking me away to a cabin up north. Honestly, it's not far enough. Derek and his crew are after me and I need to get the hell away from here. I can still feel Derek's fist and forearm against me cutting off my circulation and breath. Everyone pushing me away and forcing me to do their bidding and treating me like crap.

We didn't even bother to pack clothes we just left and turned off our phones, not wanting to have them track us or find us. I began to nod off and fall asleep. My dad just humming away to some easy jams on the radio.

*********************************dream****************************************

I'm walking to the park to get some skate time in and just forget about Derek and Scott. Pretty much everything. I have been skating for over an hour when Duke casually walks onto the scene and waves over to me. I roll up to him and greet him.

He is so cool for an older guy. He doesn't judge and he sure as hell doesn't push me into walls like some jerk, I used to know. 

" Hey, Stiles how's it going? I haven't seen you in a while. Thought you might be ignoring me. I had fun hanging out with you the other day." Duke replied.

"Nah, I've been keeping to myself honestly. I stopped going into town because of some issues with some old friends. But they never hang out over here. There to busy with themselves to care about what I do." I say to him trying to keep the bitter taste out of my mouth.

"Oh, well maybe we can do something else. We don't have to go to your old haunts. maybe we can catch a game or a movie in the next town. Whatever. You shouldn't have to hide, Stiles this is your home too." Duke said.

"I know it's just I don't want any problems. I'm over the drama and I don't want to get hurt. It's exhausting being afraid." I said.

"Who are you afraid of? Why haven't you told your dad? I thought you said he was the sheriff, right? I'm sure he would stop that right quick." Duke asked.

"He would, but I don't want to worry him. It's not a big deal. Let's catch a movie. Instead of rehashing old wounds.? We don't even have to leave town.How bout it?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever makes you more comfortable and safe." He said.

We headed to the movie theater and he paid for the tickets while I paid for the snacks.

We sat in the back for a better view, only to be interrupted by the get along gang. Derek turned his head towards us and his eyes lit with hate towards me. All of the pack was here at the movies and they were growling at me and Duke. Derek was the first to react and lunged towards us and took a swipe at my abdomen. But I never felt the impact. Duke had grabbed his clawed hand and pulled me behind him. He rendered Derek useless and saved me from being gored to death. Duke let out a vicious growl and pushed Derek back along with everyone else. His growl had a threat that sounded legit and without prejudice.

Derek growled at Duke before retreating with his rag tag gang. I couldn't believe that (1) Duke was able to stop Derek on his own and (2) he was a werewolf. My luck just became crappier as time passed on. 

I trembled not knowing from fear or shock. It's anyone guess. But I knew he could and would protect me from whatever may come my way.

"St..Stiles are you okay? Please say something. I know I should have said something. Please don't be mad. We can talk about this. I will never hurt you. I promise. Please say something." Duke pleaded.

"You, you're a werewolf? How...doesn't matter. You saved me." I said as I lunged into his arms and hugged him as my life depended on it.

He hugged back and made small circles on my back to comfort me. It felt right to be in his arms. He was here to protect me from them. From Derek hurting me again.

Deucalion

I really am a big bad wolf. He is so broken, it's not even a challenge to lead him around like this. 

I almost feel bad. Almost.

Sheriff

We are headed to the cabin as Stiles sleeps away the stress from earlier. I don't understand how he gets himself into these situations or how they find him. But if I have to hide him away to save him I will. Derek or no Derek. 

Stiles lays whimpering away in his seat and tears are gathering at his eyes until their is a sense of peace that passes through him. 

Stiles

We arrive at the cabin and it's just like I remembered it all those years ago.The front porch was surrounded by railing and two rocking chairs in front. I remember rocking in those chairs in mom's lap and just relaxing against her remembering all the fun times we had.

"Son let's go inside and get some rest. It's been a hell of a day. We can get up later and go exploring the woods later, maybe fishing. What do you think?" dad asked.

"That sounds like a good plan dad. I'm beat even after sleeping on the way here. I could do with fishing maybe even a litlle bit of swimming." I answered back.

"Okay let's go rest up.' He said ushering me inside.

**************Dream****************

"What did I tell you Stiles? Didn't I say to stay away from here? No one needs or wants you. DO I have to beat you or tear out your throat to make you understand that you are a waste of space? No one wants you not even Scott. He hates you and Lydia well, she thinks you're lower than scum. Stay away or I wont be able to stop them from killing you. Not that I would really try" Derek growled.

I backed away from him and said," I haven't gone near the pack, much less call any of you. Why can't you let me be and live my life. I already changed my hangouts and steer myself far away from you. You are the one climbing through my window to threaten me. I haven't spoken to Deaton either or Morell, please leave me be." 

"Oh, but you haven't left pack business alone have you? You're hanging out with that alpha. The one from the movie theater. I told you to stop all werewolf activity, or did I stutter?" He said as he slammed me repeatedly into my wall without stopping.

"I didn't know he was one until that day. I swear I didn't know. Please I'll anything you want just let me go!" I screamed out in pain. All the love I had for him was slowly disappearing and I couldn't remember the reason I ever cared.

"You better not make me come back here Stiles. Or the next time I wont be so nice." He said as he dropped me on the floor in a heap.

I regret the day I ever followed Scott into the woods for his stupid inhaler.

I got up and washed myself free of the tears and bandaged my scrapes from the fall. I hate him. I never did anything to cause him to want to hurt me like this. 

After cleaning up my wounds, I left for the music shop in hopes of clearing my mind and needing to relax. I went directly to the back where I saw a new drum kit and thought about testing it out. I was practically droolingover it as I felt eyes on me. I turned slightly and caught him staring at me pensively. I felt like he was going to burn a hole through my head.

"Hello Stiles, how are you? Long time no see. Tell me you haven't forgotten what dear old Derek has said? I wonder what he would say if you knew you were following me. I can't imagine what he would do, do you?" Jackson evilly replied.

"He..I..I was just leaving. You never saw me. I'll be going no.." He cut me off.

"Now, now, just cause my alpha doesn't want you around doesn't mean I don't. Now be a good boy and follow me back to the drums and play for me." Jackson said with a smirk I could never trust.

"Jackson, please just let me go I don't want any trouble. Please.." I began but he forced me back into the seat and nodded for me to play. 

I played for a bit and he seemed to be less than impressed. I had no idea where this was going until, I heard him and everyone storm to the back.

"What did I tell you!! Now you are definitely going to listen to me. Do you understand that? Scott, Isaac take him around back. Jackson thank you for the heads up. I'll take it from here." Derek barked out as I was man handled out the store.

My ex bestfriend and his new best friend threw me against the wall and began pummeling me to non existence only to have Derek stop and lift me off the ground. He raised his clawed hands and slashed through my chest. The pain was intensified by a million as he threw me to the ground uttering words of hate and disgust.

I was going to die here in alley next to hobo pee. I was done for as I awaited the final blow. But it never came.

Duke was fending off the wolves taking names and kicking a$$. He had them out cold and Derek was rendered useless and out of fight.

Duke approached my crumpled body and brought me close to his heat. He tenderly inspected my wounds and began to access the damage. He finally spoke, but it came out broken, "Sti les I'm going to take you home and clean you up. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to save you from these wounds. I'll try to make it up to you love." 

We entered a penthouse apartment where he laid me down on a soft cream colored couch. He went off to retrieve a first aid kit and came back to clean my wounds. The look in eyes were unreadable and he was intent in getting me cleaned up. He was quiet that I became nervous and I broke the quiet to get a hold on the situation.

" Duke are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? I can't lose you too? Please tell me what's wrong?" I asked him half in tears in worry and hurt.

"Mad at you? No Stiles. I'm mad at myself. I should have protected you and kept you safe. This is my fault. I never thought they would attack you so brutally. I don't know how you are able to look me in the face. I feel so ashamed. I am sorry little one." Duke breathed out.

"None of this is your fault. Derek is a jerk. He threw me out and told me to leave the pack alone. And now that I have founThis isn't your fault , honest. Please don't blame yourself." I say as I cup his cheek and bring my forehead close to his.

His scent, his warmth, his eyes are drawing me in. Everything feels so right, but something is missing.

Duke nods and finishes bandaging me up. He puts the first aid kit away and helps me to a sitting positon that is close to him. I can't stop thinking of him and his stupid green eyes. Why did I ever fall for him? Why can't I forget about him? Urgggh!!

Duecalion

The boy is stronger than I thought. His subconscious wont allow me to fully take over and erase Hale. But I have plenty of time to run into him. After all I am safe and comforting to his fragile mind.

Derek

I have to find a way to bring him home without being torn from him. I feel his nightmares and know he is suffering. The face of pure fear he had of me was heart wrenching. I can't lose him to his nightmares. Hopefully Deaton will have answers for me and the pack tomorrow.

Will

I see someone has been using dreams and webs of discord to trap our lovely Spark. Oh, how lovely I must find a piece of the action. The Spark is very strong and I need to add to my treasure. 

Will

I linger around the cabin awaiting any movement of wake fullness, but find only the steady breathing and heartbeats inside. They are sleeping and from the sounds of it the spark is about to have a nightmare. But not to worry I will dip within him subconscious and ease some of the tremors. I will make myself known to him within a few hours time. I will be the perfect gentleman and friend, human friend as far as he knows. 

I have charmed myself to smell like a human and will be undetectable by Duecalion and his senses. How little does he know that I will win. I always do. He is going about this in the wrong way. He will come to me through his own desire. Did I mention I was going to use eau d Derek. He wont know the difference.

Ah I see my Spark is awake now. Must make myself scarce so as not to be seen.

"Dad, are you up?" He calls out timidly looking for his dad.

"I am now. Are you hungry maybe we can go to the diner and get something to eat and then the general store. What do you say?" His father says.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan. Do you maybe want to go fishing later on the dock? Or whatever?" He asked unsure.

"Son, we're here to relax you and take you away from all that supernatural crap. Also it gives us time to hang out like father and son. We will do whatever you want honest. Let's go." He said gathering his keys.

"Hmm, fishing? Maybe I can make a cameo by boating nearby and run into him.

Stiles

As we waited for our orders, we sat in silence until my dad asked me about my nightmares.

"Dad, they just...they're too much. Derek is always trying to hurt me and throw me away into some wall. Scott...he just stands there and watches everyone watches. You..It's just too much. It's like I'm paying for everything that has happened since the beginning of time. I feel like they are waiting to hurt me and then the screams and the torture. I just can't dad. Then there's Duke who saves me and wants to be with me as a friend. I don't know what is real anymore. But I can't go back not now, maybe never. I feel like I am drowning inside and am given a moments reprieve so that it can happen all over again. Please dad don't make me go back. Especially to Derek. I don't want to hurt anymore." I said.

From the look my dad gave me, I had to force myself to look away. I didn't want to be this weak person in front of him. I just couldn't let myself fall face down in a pile. It was exhausting and I didn't want to live in fear anymore. Even if it meant leaving the pack, Scott, Lydia, and Derek behind. I needed to feel safe and human again. I needed my mom.

"Son we will do whatever we can to make you safe even if that means moving away. I want you to know that I love you and that I only want you to be happy. We will make arrangements to leave and move somewhere where there is no activity okay. I promise will get through this together. Just like when your mom...just like when we had to rebuild ourselves. Don't worry son." Dad said and I could feel his truth in the words and I wanted to believe them. But as always there was something pulling me away.

"Is everything tasting okay? Do you want something else or some more coffee? Juice?" Asked our server.

"Uh, no everything's is fine. Stiles? You want something?" Dad asked.

"Ahem...no I'm okay. Yeah never better." I stuttered out like a total spaz.

"Okay well if you need anything feel free to call me over." Drop dead gorgeous man sent from the heavens said as he sashayed away. Really are totally hot out of my league people attracting me to kill me softly or loudly?

"Uh dad was he always our server? Like from beginning of our orders?" I asked.

"Son, I ordered for you. You were all fazed out in lala land. He tried to get your attention. He even went as far as to wave his hand in front of you." Dad chuckled away.

"Uh, yeah I don't know." I said as I blushed purple, forget red I was turning into barney.

"Sure son, whatever you say." and he shook his head trying not to choke on his coffee.

We finished breakfast and I went to the restroom to wash my hands and drown myself in the sink for being an utter dork in front of our server, Will. Hot as hell Will. I jump from one extreme to the next I swear. I fell for a banshee, crushed on a goalie, fell harder for a werewolf, to thinking about Duecalion inappropriately, to the server at the local Denny's who probably sacrifices puppies and kittens at night. One extreme to the next. I need to take my adderall to stop my random thoughts and focus.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to bump into you. I'll just come back later. Yeah I'm going." Will uttered out.

"Oh, no, no, you don't have to go. I just finished my pitiful pep talk. Seriously don't leave." I rambled out.

"Er, are you okay? You look off. I mean I don't know if you are off. You just look lost. Are you okay?"Will asked.

"Yeah just a lot of drama. I'm fine." And I began to walk out. But he stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"I don't know you. We just met. But if you need someone to talk to. I'm here. I'm a great listener and I wont judge. Maybe we could meet at the pier later and go for a walk." Will said. 

I shook my head and decided why the hell not. Not like I have anything to lose. "Sure why not. My dad and I are going fishing there later maybe you can meet up at around 3 or so." I said.

He smiled brightly, lighting his beautiful green eyes. And shook his head in agreement.

"See you soon Stiles." Will said and returned to the sink.

As I walked out of the restroom I felt such an emptiness within me.

"Ready son, let's go get those groceries and fishing rods." Dad said and we left.

Will

His touch was so soft and delicate. His warmth was deep within him. His power was deep and crawling under the surface. I had found him. He was so familiar and yet so different. His smell his aura all the same. But he couldn't be the same spark? No she died so long ago. My Claudia...she left for the human world so long ago. She left parting with words of having found her other half. Could this boy be hers? No that cannot be not my Claudia's. He no..no he cannot be.

Duecalion

Who is that human boy talking to Stiles? He better not have designs on him of any kind. He belong to me and I will kill if need be. He possesses all the power I would ever need and at my command. I will just have to visit him more often then. It must be done. In your dreams we meet my sweet prince.

Derek

"Deaton where did they go? They left everything. Including their clothes! Where did they go? I need to find him and know he is safe." I growled out.

"Derek I honestly do not know. I only know I gave them the distraction to go. Stiles is suffering from delusions of you all and the pack. He needs to sort his mind. If you go to him now you will lose him. Is that what you want? He almost killed himself two days ago. DO you want a repeat of that? It's your decision. You have so much history that is darker than light. He was and is your light let him recover. He will return to you. We have bigger worries than him being away. Those dreams he is having are not from the darkness. He is being possessed, possibly being fed these dreams. The only problem is that only a few individuals can do this. The problem is finding who is behind them. Stop them, stop Stiles' torment and violence against him." Deaton said.

"How are we supposed to fight a dream caster or whatever?" Jackson growled out."If we don't know who would want to hurt him, huh?

"Jackson, enough we have to think and without yelling or arguing." Lydia said.

"It would be a lot easier if the lil guy stayed honestly. What? You know it's true. Lyds you know he was the one to piece all this crap together without problems. Kind of annoying If you ask me." Aiden said.

"True, but it's our turn to figure it out. What would he do? Any suggestions?"Danny said.

"He would look for patterns. What happened first and how it came about. I don't know. I can't think." Scott tore out.

"We are going to find them, Peter we need your books and Allison if your dad has any that would be great. Let's start there." I said determined to get the ball running.

"Deaton, if they call...Please tell him we are doing everything to stop this. I need him. I don't deserve him. but I need him. I will do anything to get him back." I said and left for the loft.

Deaton 

It will take more than that. I will take your blood and everything you hold dear. Stiles fight this. Fight this with everything. 

John 

We left the diner and made our way to the general store to pick up some groceries before going fishing. Looking at him I can see him as my boy, the one I have raised all these years alone. But I can also see the shadow of who he was. He is so scared and trying to be older than his age. God, He is just like his mother. Claudia, what am I going to do? How can I keep him safe? He is losing himself. Give me a sign. I swear I'll take him away to keep him safe. Anything, even if that means quitting my job and moving to this hick town.

We brought all our groceries in the cabin and put everything away before packing a few sandwiches and drinks for our trip. He looked lighter and almost free. I hope it lasts. It needs to last.

"Son everything is ready and packed let's go. See how skilled we are at the great outdoors and all." I said teasingly.

"Dad, seriously I totally hunted weres, kanimas, a darach, crazy old decrepit old man, and all around badass alphas. I'm sure I can totally catch a fish or twenty. Just saying." He snarked back. 

"We'll see. I pretty much have this down pack as official fisherman son. Just you watch." I joked back.

"Right, we will see." He said as we loaded the jeep. 

The pier was pretty lonely for the morning not too much activity. Perfect for bonding and relaxing. Just we both need. No crazy supernatural business, just fishing and quiet.

We had fished for quite a while when finally cheater, cheater pumpkin eater reeled in his first fish. 

"OOOOOh, look at that pops! Is that a fish? Or is this a boot? I think, yeah that's a fish. OOOh look at that! I'm winning and you have nothing. It's okay I'll share with you dad. No worries." Stiles gloated.

"Son it's still early just sit back and relax." I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay dad if that makes you feel better." He said.

Stiles

I was killing it. I totally kick ass at fishing and life. I giggle to myself. At least until dad reeled in a monster sized bass. Whatever I totally brought the fish into the yard.

"OOOOOh, look at that son! If this was a video game I would have the high score. I think that means I win and you lose! It's okay I'll share with you. How's that sound and taste?" Dad snarked back.

"Lucky catch. You know like pneumonia? I still win. And like you said it's early. Don't you have nap time soon? It's almost 2pm. And then early dinner special pops." I said back.

"You're right it is almost your nap time, lil boy and your din din time." Dad returned. Rude really if you ask me.

I scoffed and put another piece of bait on my line and cast it off into the water. Pfft, like I need to take a nap. I raspberried and continued my awesomeness at fishing.

Dad shook his head and smiled launching a new line out.

As we joked around and playfully nudged each other trying to throw each other off our game, Will approached us laughing at us.

"Looks like you bond better than most fathers and sons. Almost like brothers or really good friends. I know I'm a little bit early, but I wanted to hang out with you earlier if that's okay?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah that's cool. I mean we are almost done here and about to pack up soon. Right, dad?" I asked dad with eyes he could read from space.

"Oh, yeah that's right. We were just packing up in a bit. You can talk while I'll load the jeep. Stiles, don't stay out to late. Dinner will be at 530. You know a great big bass dinner. Courtesy of yours truly's fishing skill. Will you're welcome to join us if you want. So much fish to eaet. I think there's like 20 pounds or so, who knows?" Dad said.

"Yeah, dad got it. Thanks, really appreciate the extra mile. Or football field you decide." I said rushing him off.

Dad chuckled and finished packing our gear and coolers before driving of in tears of laughter.

"So now that I am thoroughly embarrassed by my old man do you want to walk along the lake's shore?" I asked Will.

"Oh, you're dad's harmless. Honest don't worry about it. I'm still here right? And I love to have dinner with you two, if that's okay?" Will assured me.

"Oh, it's more than okay. I'd love that." I said as we walked along the water's edge.

We talked and laughed about dumb things we did in school and with friends, minus my supernatural experiences. Will's laugh was soothing and calming. It was the balm I needed and wanted so bad. Which is weird because we have just met. But I feel like I've known him forever. 

Will

The spark and his father are playing and are very affectionate with each other. They have spent an entire day in harmony and without any isasues. Time for me to investigate this young boy. I need to know why I am drawn to his energy that feels fo familiar. 

I approach them and they are affectionately teasing one another. I break their bubble and join in their banter. I have been invited to take part in their dinner activities. Already I am becoming important to the spark. I can sense him drawing me in. 

His father has departed from us and we began our trek to getting to know each other. He is so open and pure I can barely keep away. His power is intoxicating and more drowning than it was at the diner. Lucky me when I traded places with that idiot girl. Well she never had a chance. I did charm her.

We talked about our childhoods and friends, well at least he did. I borrowed stories from the vampire diaries. Lame I know, but hey I needed a draw. Don't judge. His scent is so overpowering. He smells over jasmine and rain. I inhale deeply and I am suddenly brought back to her. He is hers! He is Claudia's boy! Now I know I cannot part from him. I can't. Plans have changed.

Stiles

Our walk ended soon enough and we returned to cabin for dad's fish fry. He's lucky that I wasn't there to stop him from frying the fish up and that Will is here. Oh we will talk old man, and soon. 

After dinner Will had to leave and go home. But not before hugging me tight and close to him. The hug was familiar...almost like ..no it's just a coincidence. Better leave it and go to bed.

***************Dream**************************

I am running and running away from who knows what. Then I hear it. The wail tears straight to my heart and jolts me bringing me to my knees. She is wailing and unyielding. 

Finally she stops and nears me only to grab my chin and raise her hand high in the air only to strike me with everything within her.

"How dare you even attempt to look at me and want me? Who are you, but a lowly troll? Look at me. I am worth more than 20 of you. You are a poor excuse for a human. Trust my words, I will bring your end. You will suffer for even dreaming of me and all my perfection. Derek here he is..kill him. I will announce his end and we both can be happy knowing this scum is dead." Lydia ordered.

Derek neared me lifting me up of the ground and sneered in my face. He shifted and opened his fanged mouth, but hesitated bringing me hope. But the hope was all for not. "I told you to stay away and now you will suffer the consequences of ignoring my order. You disgust me and my mate Lydia. You are beneath us, really you are a joke. But don't worry I will do it quick and then I will kill your father for, how do you put it? Oh that's right, funsies. Isaac bring me the sheriff Scott hold this mistake." Derek ordered.

Scott clutched me digging his nails into my arms causing the blood to pour down. Isaac brought my dad to Derek. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Wake up!!!! Please God no don't kill my dad! I'll do anything, please don't!! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADD!!!! I screamed.

Derek went up to my dad and grabbed him by the throat and tore it apart causing my dad to gasp and fall to the ground.

"Now do you see what YOU made me do? You forced me to kill your dad. Now it's your turn. I am really going to enjoy putting you down. You honestly sicken me." He said as he opened his mouth tearing my throat out.

Sheriff

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Wake up!!!! Please God no don't kill my dad! I'll do anything, please don't!! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADD!!!! Stiles screamed out as he flailed around on the bed.

Son, Stiles, you're okay! I'm okay! Please wake up son. Dad's here I promise you are okay!" I said as I cradled him to my chest.

Deucalion

Sorry Stiles. It had to be done. No one take you from me and my goal.

Will

Oh, wolfie...you made a huge, big mistake. No one hurts mine.

Flashback 20 years ago

Will

'Claudia, you've got to be joking?! This human...no you cannot do this! I will not allow it! What of Genimus and Selene, what will they say at your desertion? Have you thought of that? Once you leave you will be weak and unprotected. You will become one of them. Please reconsider this. There has to be an alternative. We cannot protect you if you leave. Please, do not leave me or our kind. Please Claudia do not go!' I beg, but I go unheard. 

'Will there is nothing you can say to change my heart. I have to go. Mother and father know and both accept. I am not doing this to hurt you. I love you but I am drawn to him. He is my other half. He is my destiny. Even if that means losing you all. I cannot stay here with the rest of the Seraphim. I'm sorry I have to go.' And with quick kiss goodbye, she was gone.

'Claudia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I screamed out only to fall to my knees in pain.

Present

Will

I need to find more information before I act. If he's Claudia's he is mine to protect. But I must ask the Spark and the mortal first.

I walk up to the cabin and knock the door. I hear movement and gauge it as his father. He opens the door and greets me warmly.

"Hi Will, Stiles is still asleep but he should be getting up soon. Why don't you come in." He said.

I nodded my head and entered the living room. He guided me to the kitchen and began making breakfast and offered me a drink. I nodded in agreement and accepted the glass of juice.

"Sir, can I ask you a personal question? Where is Stiles' mother?" I asked slowly.

"Ahem, well she passed a few years ago. Why?" He asked back in return.

"What if I was curious as to know her name?"I asked ignoring his question.

"Her name was Claudia Marie, I ask again why?" He asked more than curious.

"Did she ever tell you of her family or who she was?" I further asked.

"Where are you going with these questions? Why do want to know about my Claudia?" He asked becoming angry and defensive.

"Answer me and I will answer all your questions about Genimus Stilinski." I ordered. Enough was enough.

"Wait how do you know that name? Why do you know that name?" He asked in shock.

"I know a great deal and soon shall you sheriff, but I must know and confirm my suspicions." I said tiring of the wordplay.

"My wife never spoke of her parents or sibling. She said it hurt too much and I left it to her to approach me about it. We married in a small wedding with friends and my family. I just graduated the academy and she finished college. She told me was Polish and that she came from a great family but they were estranged. She never told me anything about them, only her father's name...Genimus. We named Stiles Genim after him. How do you know about Claudia?" John asked.

"You need to sit down. I will tell you. Claudia Marie as you know her was a Serpahim. She fell in love with you and had to abandon her family. Her father Genimus and her mother Selene kissed her goodbye when she accepted you all those years ago. She left me...all alone to wonder about her. I was never allowed to look upon her. When she accepted you we lost the ability to detect her. Her scent and aura were masked as human. She was lost to us. I only found that scent and aura again when I found Stiles. The day you came to the cabin, I smelled him and entered his mind that was distraught in turmoil and nightmares. I wanted him. I wanted to possess him as mine. I wanted to have Claudia back. He was the closest thing to her I will ever have..." I recounted until John interrupted me.

"You stay the hell away from my son! He is not yours to possess what is it with all supernatural wanting to own my son..." He ranted but I interrupted him.

"I don't want to own him! I wanted to take him home to his people! To his family! He is my nephew and I wont allow him to be manipulated!" I screamed out.

"Wait, what? Your my uncle?" Stiles asked.

SHI+++!!!

Deucalion

Time to show up my lovely spark. Oh, is this your cabin? What a small, small world.

Yes time to show up.

As I walk the path to the cabin I hear a heated discussion from the Stilinski's cabin, only to be shut out completely. I cannot hear or see anything coming from the cabin. He must be panicking inside. Looks like my work is coming along nicely.

John

"Stiles son calm down and let's talk about this." I ask as he lights up like a Christmas tree.

He nods calming himself and take a seat. But the glow remains. He gestures to Will to begin.

"Stiles I am your uncle. Although I wasn't sure until I talked to your father. Before you get angry and incinerate the woods and everything in it, listen. Your mother left us to marry your father and in doing so all ties were cut separating us from each other. We were literally unable to detect her or you. Your mother is a nephilim. You are a nephilim and that's how I was able to find you. I sensed you and smelled your mother. I wanted to take you home to where you belong alongside us. Safe and at home. I didn't know you were my flesh only that you smelled like her. Stiles please understand that I never meant harm, but the attraction is very strong and it has been 20 human years and an eternity for me since I last seen my sister." Will told him in all sincerity. 

Stiles mulled over his words and nodded. "Prove it." He said deadpanned.

"Okay, I will." Will said and called forth the image of Caludia and his family enjoying each others presence.

He also called forth the day Claudia left him and taking my hands in matrimony.

Stiles began to sob and glow brighter. "Why couldn't she save herself? Why did she leave?" He cried out.

"Stiles she became human and no longer tied to us. I am sorry more than I can ever say. But we can become the family we lost. Even your father. Please do not be sad little one please do not cry." WIll said.

"How can dad, if he's human?" Stiles asked. 

"You are the key." He answered.

Stiles

"I don't know how great a key I am. I am kind of broken and smashed inside. I am tortured by night terrors and I don't know what's real or not. How am I going to be okay?" I asked.

"First, you are not broken. Secondly, no more meds. Thirdly I and your father will help you. We are here to clear you of that darkness you collected. The druid didn't recognize your blood as a nephilim. He only saw your spark. But not to worry nothing is lost. As far as your dreams, I will have to call reinforcements. We will need your mates, father, grandfather, grandmother, Jackson, and me of course." Will said.

"Why would we need Jackson? How does he even play a part? Mates as in more than one? Explain." I asked.

"Yes Jackson, he has fought off this darkness. The others are stained with the darkness and will act only for themselves when push comes to shove. Mates->2 to be exact. The loves of your life. Lydia who you have raised high for years and Derek the wolf who haunts all your desires. Your grandparents will summon a most powerful being to remove your stigma. And your father is your anchor to reality and good." Will simply explains.

Holy shi+ balls! Derek and the pack not feeling the love right now! 

I feel myself fall to the panic. Everything fades black and the images reappear.  
Derek

"Derek, that was the Stiles' dad. He wants us to all come to his cabin up north. He says that we need to clean Stiles from the darkness and his uncle is their to help us through it. Doc are you coming?" Scott says and Deaton nods in agreement.

"Okay everyone load up and let's go." I tell everyone as we make our way to the cars.

We all drive in a caravan style. I can't help the anxiety and nervousness of seeing him again. I want to hold him and breathe him in never letting go. But the other part wants to howl to the world my pain of being away. Lydia is riding with me and all I sense from her is worry and grief.

"Lydia, is there something you are feeling about all this? Is he okay? What is it?" I ask her.

"I feel scared. I feel like I'm losing him. I don't know how to expalin it, but I need him to be okay. He is the only one who really believes in me. Even when I was a bitch to him. He was always there for me. What if were not in time? I can't lose him Derek. That day on the Nemeton...we almost lost him. I almost lost him. I love him Derek. I really love him and before you get all murdered out on me; it's not sexual or familiar. Its love. Clean and pure. If he dies I think, no I know I will die." She said without fear.

"I am too. Scared to lose him. But we wont and we will bring him back. And I always knew you loved him. I felt it. I didn't like it, but you stopped him from killing himself. I could never hurt someone he loved because it would kill him. And him dying makes life not worth living. We can do this Lydia together. I promise.' I say earnig a grin from her.

We finally arrive to the cabin only to find him unconscious on his bed. He is appears calm on the outside, but whimpers and mumbles. His dad and I suppose uncle are standing to the side.

"You must be Derek and this is your pack? I am Will I am his uncle. I am here to help my nephew and bring him back. My sister Claudia would want me to bring him back to you. But make no mistake you are to listen to me or I will remove any of you from this process for his sake. As we speak Claudia is with him now bringing him out of this darkness. My father and mother are on their way to help us. Now that we have been introduced, I will explain who your spark is. This boy you know as Stiles is Genim, son of Claudia, Grandson to Genimus and Selene, he is a nephilim, a guardian to those who seek peace and compassion. This is why you are so readily accepted by him. He sees all your flaws and digs deeper to see the real you. Lydia, you are his soul mate in life. You share an emotional tether, he keeps you alive in a world that would only be death. Derek you are his universe, his breath and life. Do not close your heart to him open yourself. Jackson you are his truth you keep him grounded. His father will be his ground to this plane of reality. I am sorry the rest of you are to keep guard over us and not touch any of us of Stiles. Is this understood? The one you call Demon Wolf is the one causing havoc on his being." Will told us.

"We understand and are ready to do whatever we to do to bring Stiles back." I told him.

He nodded and was about to say something more when two people appeared at his side. 

"Father, mother this is John your daughter's mate and this boy is her child, Genim. He is being tortured by Demon Wolf. We need to release him and bring him back. I ask for your assistance father. Claudia is already with the boy." Will relayed to the couple.

"Son there is no need to ask. He is of our blood. John can we touch our grandson's hands? We need to sense him please. I as Claudia's mother need to feel her close again." Selene asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, you can. I have no problem with that. If I knew about you we would have kept in touch. Please come meet Genim." John agreed.

Selene and Genimus approached Stiles and touched his hands the light that came off of them was great and emotional. Genimus uttered a chant and Selene released her tears. They slowly released his hands and pulled John into their embrace thanking him for their granddson.

Everyone was too emotional to say what was on their minds. The embrace ended and Selene and Genimus turned to Lydia and me.

"You are our grandson's mates? Lydia the banshee and Derek the werewolf. I can see your potential and why he loves you both. Come closer, so that we can sense you." Genimus said.

Lydia and I took a step closer them as they grabbed our hands. I saw everything that they were, lost, and gained in their lifetime. I saw her, I saw his mom. He looked just like her. Her smile, her laugh, her everything. She was beautiful and I felt their loss. I felt their joy of having Stiles again, a piece of her. We had to save him for her, if not all of us.

When they released our hands their wasn't a dry eye in the cabin. We had to start with bringing him back. 

Lydia

I saw her. I felt everything. I needed to bring him back for mom. I needed to have him okay again. 

Stiles

'Stiles, son wake up. Come on now Genim do not make me get your father. We have so much to talk about.' She said.

'Unngh, five more minutes mama. Just a little bit more. I want to rest a litt..'I say before popping my eyes open in search for her.

'Mama, is it really you? Please tell me it's you and not a dream. I need it to be you.' I shake my head in desperation.

'Oh son you know better than anyone that it is me. This isn't a dream..well it is but it I am real. I see you have met your uncle Will. So headstrong, is he not? You are freaking your dad out by the way. But that's okay we will fix things I promise. I wish I had more time with you to stop you from ever going to the Nemeton, but I don't regret you meeting Will. It brought him to you. Now let's see, these dreams need to be removed along with the darkness.' She began to think.

'Mama why didn't you tell me about all this? Why did you hide it?' I ask.

'Oh son, it hurt too much to talk about them. I love you and your father. I do not regret my decision to have you as a family. I saw my future with dad and you. I love your grandparents and your uncle, but my destiny was to become your mom. Now since your konked out let's talk about Derek. And please leave the extra details out. I'm your mom and I don't want to know.' She said.

"Der, well he is an over aggressive ass, but he can be sweet and loving. But he can also be an emotional cripple who never smiles or laughs, unless its with me. But then there are times I swear he wants to kill me and everyone I love agrees. I feel like they all want me dead and that I have no one to help me. I feel like I should just give up and then I remember dad...and I can't do it to him...I can't do it to them. Then I remember the day at the Nemeton and how I was trying to kill myself and end it. Like that's all he wrote. Then there is Deucalion who was there too. And that's another kick in the pants. I sort of have misplaced feelings of like or whatever kind of like trust and warmth. And believe me those are no no feelings. I just don't know what to believe anymore. I feel like an itch that can't be scratched.' I ranted to her.

'Come here and calm down.' She pulled me to her and gave me hug that brought peace and comfort.

'Walk with me. We're going to fix this right now. But remember nothing can hurt you here. The things we will encounter you can destroy. I am here to guide you and the others will be coming to help soon.' She said as we left the white room and entered a corridor that was lined with torches and vines.

The corridor was quiet but loud at the same time. We heard screeches and yells towards the left. They sounded like Lydia and I couldn't quite hear who was yelling. It was muffled and incoherent.

As we neared the noise, I saw it. I saw the Nemeton and me on top of it thrashing at my body as my family and friends yelled at me to stop. Derek was horrified and yelling at me to stop. Scott was trying to pass the barrier, but was thrown backwards unable to pass. And then there she was Lydia, my beautiful Lydia, who grabbed me and pulled me to her. She was able to break the barrier and return me to Derek. He kissed me and brought me out of my darkness.

'See son, you are loved let's move on.' Mama said.

I nodded as we passed the scene and entered another memory. My dad, Ms. McCall, Argent, Allison,and Isaac were huddled under the Nemeton waiting to be crushed as I came in with the bat at the last minute. The look on my father's face was not only in relief for himself and the others, but of having me safe and near. 

My mom pulled me to the next memory and there I saw dad's panic over my abduction. He was panicking on the phone looking for me and distraught beyond words. He was hurting and it only was alleviated as he held me in his arms. He was smelling, touching, and hearing me to believe I was okay. He needed me and loved me. I wasn't a crap kid.

Again before I could process anymore mom, brought me to the pier where dad and I were playing around and teasing one another. My dad had the biggest smile I had ever seen on him since, well since mom was alive. And the smile on mine was genuine too.

'Ma why are you showing me these memories? How is this going to clean up the darkness?' I asked.

'I need you to see the truth before the lies. I need to show you that you are being lied to by someone who wants to tear you away from all this. I need to arm you.' She says.

I nod and the next memory I have is of the hospital bed. She is laying their pale and smiling. Her eyes have tears, but she is not scared she is I have no idea what. She is pulling me up to her side and rubbing my scalp. She lays butterfly kisses on face. What she says next throws me through a loop.

'Genim, I want you to know mama loves you. I will not always be with you, but I will always care for you. You are my light and everything I ever dreamed of and more. Whatever happens to me know that I am proud of you and I will stand behind your decisions. When you are alone and scared remember me. Remember that mama held you close and laid butterfly kisses all over your face as she cried. But not because she was mad or blamed you, but because she loved you so much and it hurt to leave you. You are my most precious gift and my greatest accomplishment. I couldn't have dreamed of a better life. You and daddy are my most precious men and I am honored to have loved you both. Please love with your whole heart. Let that boy into your heart and show him compassion. Don't let that girl push you away, she needs youmore than she knows. Goodbye my son. Tell daddy I love him and not to worry we will see each other again.' 

'Mama no!! Don't go. I promise I'll be a good boy! Please come back...' My six year old self cries.

'Genim I need you to understand that I do not blame you for dying. I was never meant to live long as a human. It was my time. But your time is much longer alongside your father, friends, and mates. Please stay strong so that we can re-write the false memories and bring you back. Daddy is waiting and so are your friends.' She told me before our next memory came.

Deucalion

He is passed out and the wretched pack is here. I have to work fast to re-enter his mind and erase whatever they are trying to do.

Genimus

When Selene and I entered the cabin it was surrounded by werewolves, humans, druids, my son, and the boy who's blood sang to me and my mate. His blood and heart were singing to us, begging us to relieve him of his affliction. My Selene spoke as I looked on sensing the the audience for foe to our grandson. My daughter's son lay at rest, but not at peace. My Claudia was near I could feel her and her words of encouragement. I stood stock still until the human, known as my daughter's mate, John granted us approval to sense our boy.

The touch of his hands brought the instant completion that we lost so long ago. We entered his past as a child to his present now. My boy was such a warrior, honorable, so much like his mother. The connection was broken as we sensed the evil that surrounded his heart and mind. Selene and I made contact and at once we brought John in an embrace. He was our connection to our grandson and our daughter's past. 

Our grandson's mate looked upon us with confusion, but timidity as they accepted our embrace. Lydia was most confused and afraid for Genim's survival. But not to worry my dear for he will be freed from the pain and darkness that is upon him. 

"Come now and let us begin the ritual. We have much to do. Druid bring forth your wards and the pack please protect us as we undergo our work." I say as I grasp my Selene's and Will's hands.

As we all held hands and chanted the words Genim began to light up and glow as his wings were brought forth. His were pure white and tipped with black and red. The tips lined with the colors of our houses.

Stiles

'Mama what is that? I feel intense heat it is overwhelming. Who is holding my hands?' I asked burning inside out.

'That intensity you feel is your grandparents. They are here to help you. Listen to me and close we need you to fight this so that you can go home to Derek and Lydia. Do you understand? All that I am going to show you now is a lie. Nothing you see is true. I will be with you every step of the way.' Mama said.

'Okay, how do I fight them and make them go away?' I asked.

'You will know when it comes to each vision.' She said.

I nodded and followed her as we entered the first memory of false memory. 

Derek was throwing me against the wall repeatedly as Scott cheered nearby. He was bashing me without stopping telling me how much he hated me and how I was weak human. All after I had revealed my feelings and love to him. He was wolfed out and his eyes were flaming red. My face was bloody and unrecognizable. I felt the fear coming off in waves and began to back away to run the other way. But mama pulled me back to her.

'Genim look at Derek is that your Derek? Did you ever reveal your feelings to him and in front of Scott? No you never did. Fight push forward and confront the lie. This never happened look within yourself.' She said.

I nodded and began to push through the lies. Fake Scott and Derek began to fade away and my injuries disappeared revealing an empty faced figure.

My mother pulled me further to the next memory. Derek was entering my room to threaten me. He warned me to stay away from the pack and again physically attacked me over and over again before jumping out of the window. Then it followed up with me at the skate park where I met Deucalion. I shook my head and knew that this never happened. I haven't skated since my mom died and much less with that weak board and skill. Derek never enters through my bedroom door it's against his religion. Deucalion never was my friend.

It was becoming easier to push the vision away. I knew that this was a lie and I moved on to the next.

The next one was at the music store with Jackson that SOB. He set me up for failure as Derek and his crew were beating me in the store. And ending up at the skate park with Duke again. WTF?

It was harder to fight. Derek was so convincing and so hurtful. Jackson had egged him on along with all my friends. How could they abandon me so easily? Lydia, my beautiful Lydia, allowing them to hurt me. How could she? 

My heart was bleeding and I was losing it. Just watching the beating was bringing me back into my shell. I drawing into myself.

'Stiles don't you dare leave me and fall to this bs! You have no business listening to it. I thought you loved me. How can you love me when you listen to lies? Remember you figure the answers all the time. You are the one who finds the solution. You see me when no one sees me. Stiles I love you, don't leave me.' Lydia's voice rings throughout my mind.

'Stiles we just found each other do not believe what they are showing you. I know that we weren't always lovey dovey, but I swear I love you more than life. Come back to me.' Derek begged.

'Son, don't leave me all alone. Please come back to me. I need you.' Dad chimed in.

'How are they able to chime in, huh?' I ask.

'Your uncle and grandparents have allowed them into your subconscious. They are here to ground you and pull you back.' Mama answered.

'Oh, so that is real, not imagined?' I ask.

She nods in agreement and I push onward causing Derek and crew to disintegrate. 

We move along and I find myself at the movies with Duke and we are again confronted with the pack. We are attacked and Duke protects me fighting them off. Again the emotions are suffocating and confusing. I am not sure what is more confusing Derek or Duke. Until I hear the one voice that I never imagined I would hear.

'Don't be a dumba$$, Stiles. This is BS. We never attacked you at a movie. Much less Deucalion being a good guy remember? Total douche threatened and attacked Derek and orchestrated the deaths of Erica and Boyd. Yeah not very Prince Charming or whatever, now is he? So stop listening and let's finish this.' Jackson says.

Hearing reason coming from Jackson is enough to pull me back and push these demons away and move forward. I can't believe Jackson actually helped open my eyes. 

I move onward and forward to more visions. This is the one of Lydia and her attack on my love for her. She is kindly reminding me of the scum I am and is tearing out my heart. I am left with pain tearing at my soul. I look upon her in disbelief and wonder how to overcome this. But I am left without needing to wonder for long. I hear a screech and the Lydia before me melt away and all that is left is light. I have passed all my barriers and I am surrounded by the darkness that was once there.

I turn to look at mama and her eyes have tears in them. I shake my head in question and ask her why she is crying.

She answers, 'It is almost time for me to go soon. But not before ridding the darkness from your heart. Listen carefully to me son and repeat with me. 'I am not of darkness, I am a protector of good and peace, I shall not succumb to evil nor be led by it, what surrounds this heart is false and shall be eliminated.'

I repeat her words and I am instantly burning inside and out. I feel the hands that are laying on me. I feel their intentions and their love for me. I feel Derek and Lydia's worry for me, but I feel their determination to bring me back. Dad is so loud in his anxiety but I feel him pulling me back. Will and my grandparents hold is so strong and I can feel their pain but their victory as well. Jackson, is unbelievably strong, if not stronger than all of them. I can feel him practically lighting up my mind with clarity. He really does care. 

The darkness surrounding me is beginning to evaporate from heart and mind. Mama is still standing there holding my hand tightly and smiling. The cloud has been lifted and I can finally think. Everything is so clear and light. 

I begin to laugh and bring my mother in a tight embrace and kiss the top of her head as I rejoice in this moment. A moment that I share with her. But the moment is short lived as she is pulled from me and I awaken to a crowd of faces new and old.

Selene

"Son, I am your grandfather Genimus and this is your grandmother Selene. It is wonderful to see you back and with the living." He said as he awakened to us all.

"Genim, can I please hug you? Even if it is only for a mom.."I asked before he launched himself at me.

The embrace was warm and full of love. My eyes filled with tears of gratitude and love. My boy was as light as air. I kissed his temple as he pulled back to look upon me.

"Grandma, do you really feel that much love for me? I mean for me, not because I feel like my mom?" Genim asked.

"You silly boy. I love you for you. You make me so proud little one. I love my Claudia, but you are my Genim. Or should I say Stiles? Come here come and give me another hug." I said.

"Don't even ask me the same question. You are my flesh and blood and there is no question that I love you. May I hug you as well?" Genimus asked.

But he received a fierce hug as well as our boy engulfed him heartily. We were at peace, but I feel as though my boy needed more.

"Stiles, I know your father and you wish for one more moment with Claudia. So it is our wish to grant you a stolen moment with her. Claudia, come forth your men await you." I said as Claudia appeared in her regal wings and gown.

"Mother, father, brother, John, my Stiles. It has felt like a millennia.' Claudia greeted as Stiles gathered her in his arms.

'I missed you so much. I'm sorry for not being..."John began but was cut off by Claudia.

"Shhh, you were never meant to see me pass. I was meant to be with our son so that he could understand and move on. You were never meant to see that love. There is nothing to forgive.' She said kissing her mate.

"Now as for my son's mates come forth. Lydia you are truly beautiful and so much more. You are the guardian of my son's mind. You keep him close now, my daughter. Derek you are painfully handsome. But you are the guardian of his heart and soul. Son protect them and he will honor and protect you. Jackson, thank you for pulling my son out of harm's way. Please protect these three and you will go far.' My daughter said as she sensed them and returned to her men.

"Mama there is so much I wanna show you and have you be a part of. Please don't go again.' Stiles begged.

"I am never truly gone. Remember the voice that guides you, brings you peace, that is me. Remember I am never far watch over your father. I love you both. John you are my heart and soul. You gave me the best gift anyone could have given me. You gave me my love and a purpose to live. Watch over our son. Please watch over each other.' Claudia said and then she was gone.

The entire room was in an uproar as my grandson hugged and thanked everyone for their efforts leaving his mates for last.

Lydia was engulfed in a hug and a kiss to her temple. Derek was smashed into a hug and kissed within an inch of his life. Before Genimus cleared his throat bringing the celebration to a minimum.

"We are not through with Genim's ritual. We have only cleared his mind, we have yet to guard it. Genim come hear so that I may close your mind to attacks." Genimus said.

Genim neared Genimus and Genimus rested a hand on his shoulder and head as he placed a guard against any further attacks.

He was now safe from the demon dog. Who should be very afraid. I protect mine tooth and nail.

Lydia

The room slowly fades and all I can hear is Stiles and the doubts that are running through his mind. I feel his mother and her words of comfort and wisdom. If only I could see him and bring him to me. My feelings for him are strong and innocent. He is my world and keeps me from losing myself. He is always there for me even before I know I need him. He would throw himself in front of danger for me at any given moment. I would throw myself in front of bullet, anything to know that my angel is okay. Those damn thoughts and lies that are running through his mind are piercing and causing me to lose my cool. I cannot lose focus until I sense his pain over me hurting him. That I will not tolerate and I call out to him reminding him that those are lies and that I need him. As he passes each lie and makes his way through the maze created by the lies, we all begin to sense a peace within him. He is slowly drawing away from the evil that has been torturing him these past few days. 

We are all pulled away from Stiles and are brought back to his room in the cabin. I look from Stiles to Derek and all around to each face. There are questions, but they are interrupted when Stiles awakens. He is hugged by his grandparents and relates to us what has happened and then she appeared. Stiles mom was in front of us and she was engulfed in a hug by Stiles and the sheriff. It was a sight I never thought I would see and it warmed me to the core. Seeing Stiles whole with his mom and dad was everything he ever wanted and needed. But the reunion was to be short and not long lasting. Claudia turned to me and Derek embracing us each and asking us to protect her son and to love him. The task wasn't something to difficult to fulfill. I will always love and protect him, even from himself. He was my anchor, my mate. 

Stiles drew me in and kissed my temple with all the love he had for me. Then following with a hug and passionate kiss for Derek, no doubt on the love for his other mate and his anchor. The old Lydia would have been jealous, but my love for Stiles is not physical and I could never compete or hurt Derek like that. They are two lost halves needing to be whole. I'm just the icing (the best part. ;>). 

As we hugged and rejoiced Genimus brought us back to the present. We needed to finish repairing Stiles spark and aura that was clouded in darkness.

Genimus

"I am very happy that we are here to finish this. Selene, Will, Claudia, and I will seal your heart against the darkness. Your mother is within you and she has laid the groundwork. Before anyone asks how, we do not have the time to discuss this. The demon wolf is nearby and the wards have so much time. Stiles, Derek, and Lydia come here. We will lay hands on Stiles and focus on the darkness surrounding him to draw it out. Once it is out you are not to let go until Stiles has changed form understood? Son, this will hurt but only for a moment. It will feel as if you are on fire, do not pull away focus on your mates, your grandmother, your uncle, my breath, and your mother. We are all here you are never alone, ever. The rest of you keep guard." I ordered as I began the ritual.

The burning and tearing away at the barriers was becoming unbearable, but there was no stopping this. Selene's eyes changed to her turquoise full of love, Will's emerald green were fierce with determination, Derek's revealed his electric blue and unyielding, Lydia's filled with tears and protection, whilst mine took over the pearled white bringing forth all my power to bring him peace. My grandson lay wounded in his heart, but we were all their to patch the tears and gashes brought by the darkness and Deucalion. Stiles came running towards us as he leaped into my arms and hugged me close. He shared all his memories and wishes of knowing me, my wife, and son. All his hopes and wishes for his loved one. Everything he had felt and possessed inside was now in the open. He heart and soul so bright, brighter than any sun could possess. The light so blinding so overpowering, how could the darkness cover it. And then the answer was there right in front of us all. Claudia, her death and his sense of abandonment covered him, but no more. I called upon the other to draw the hurt and darkness out. It was time to stop the doubt and lies.

We were pulling out the darkness and the lies when he appeared wanting to stop the ritual. But he was to late my grandson was becoming his true form.

Deucalion

I burst through the doors of the cabin to see Stiles surrounded by Derek, Lydia, and three other people. Stiles was glowing and his body slowly as his tattered shirt was ripped away from him. The pack was now surrounding me in attempt to protect what they were doing. I couldn't allow him to be taken from me. I needed him to regain all that was taken from me. He was to do my bidding not Derek's, least of all Derek!!!

I pushed through only to have Peter and a blonde wolf push me against the door. Chris the hunter and his daughter aimed a gun and arrow to my throat, but I was not to be stopped so easily. I pushed forward as I shifted into my demon wolf form. I was not to be contained, I was to conquer. Scott and his beta Isaac approached as my former alpha twins surrounded Stiles and company.

They want a fight then a fight I will give them. I launched the betas away from me, before disarming both hunter and throwing them to the side. The twins tightened their position as I neared my objective. But they are too weak and I am much stronger pack or no pack. I easily punted them to the opposite wall and continued my trek to Stiles. But I was merely distracted by a wail from the banshee. 

Her wail shook the foundation, knocking out the windows, forcing all to cover their ears.

She was announcing the death of someone, but who's? The wolves and humans were all alive, no one had been killed in the minor skirmish, only dulled. I searched the room to find a limp Stiles in a heap on the ground. He was not moving, no proof of life. He was gone. I had lost. My chance gone.

I pulled away ready to fight the winged beings and every living and breathing being within inches of my claws. No one is safe.

Lydia

I wailed the loss of Stiles. He was no longer his old self. My wail was deep and full of sorrow. One that came without me knowing how. I only know that he is gone and what is to be replaced is yet to be seen.

He lay there in a heap as Deucalion lost his mind and crouched into a fighting stance. 

"STOP!!!! You have no power over my grandson. You are to never have him as your pawn. My daughter's son is never to be your slave. How dare you play with his soul? Did you believe him to be unprotected? Well as you see his friends and family would gladly die for him. You are filled with hate and evil, whereas he is good and love. But the matter of his possession is over, you are powerless now. Your power as a lost and deranged spirit, is nothing compared to my grandson, the nephilim, protector of the pack and all in search of peace. Yes you failed to realize his true nature, many have, many will continue. But you will not be able to make that same mistake or any mistake again. Genimus and Will please hold him on the spot. I am quite sure my grandson would love to pick his mind. Repay him for the sins against him.' Selene ordered and Deucalion was held in spot.

"Urgh, urgh..." Stiles stirred and stretched as his wings ripped through him with new markings on them. Symbols that I have never seen before.

He stood and the sounds of snapping joints and bones rang throughout the room.

He turned slowly and smirked knowingly. "Hello, Duke. My savior, compadre con queso, lover not a fighter, am I missing something? Oh that's right, liar, liar pants on fire. But that's okay we can't all be awesome. You see I know the truth and know what you had planned. But allow me to let you in on a secret. It would never have worked, even without my family's interference. You see I am not a spark as you all seem to think. You see, I am a nephilim and would never align myself to the darkness that surrounds you. Oh this is not a judgment, it is a fact. You are rotted from the inside out and now it is time to stop your corruption. I come from a long line of nephilim and we are not owned or used for your diversion. My mates who you have injured are sewn into my soul, my vey being. I carry them with me and they carry me. So you see it is with great pleasure that I end you and spread your ashes over the nemeton. You both will never harm another being again." Stiles said right before he sent a flame through Deucalion. 

The flame enveloped him and turning him to ash and blowing away. Stiles said some words under his breath and then trembles were felt coming through the ground. Scott and Allison dropped to the ground writhing in pain before passing out.

Scott was the first to come to, he shook his head as if clearing it. "What happened? I feel weird." He said.

Allison shook her head as she slowly got up and voiced the same thoughts.

"You have been released from the nemeton's pull. You're no longer bound to its demands. Stiles released you after destroying it." Genimus answered.

"You are free to live without the darkness and the supernatural beings who would have been drawn." Will said.

"Stiles has restored balance and will continue to block out the others who would have been drawn." Selene assured.

Stiles was brought out of his state and he turned to us pulling his wings to the side. He stood quiet as if meditating what to say or how to act.

"Stiles, sweetie, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes, I am how are all of you. I feel overwhelmed, but other wise okay." He replied.

"The overwhelming feeling you have is everyone's emotions. They are crowding you. Just take a breath and it will clear your mind." Selene said.

He nodded and was instantly relaxed.

Stiles 

I had killed Deucalion and the nemeton. What are they going to think of me? Are they going to be all scared or push me away? What the hell did I just do?

I was standing there as Scott and Allison fell to the floor. They slowly woke up and were asking about what happened. Everything was happening so fast and yet so slow. My grandparents and uncle answering their questions while I stood standing there like a tree. 

I slowly turned around and faced Lydia who asked if I was okay. I answered in the affirmative and then asked her how she was feeling. She said she was fine, but I couldn't tell there was so much noise and distractions, it was too much.

My grandmother told me to breathe and everything became clear and on a lower level of noise. I could breathe again and I could feel their concern and worry.

I cleared my throat and asked, " So what now? Where do we go from here? Grandpa? Grandma? Uncle? Are you going to leave me as we are just getting to know each other? Dad are you cool with all this? Do I have to leave? How, why do I have 2 mates? Although I am not complaining, really I am not complaining. How, What, Where, and Why?"

"As for your grandfather, uncle, and I, there is no force that will separate us. We will be in contact spiritually and physically. You will continue your work with you pack and mates. You have two mates because you were blessed with being connected to them at birth. It was not in anyone's hands, but the spirits. But your mate with who you will share your life with is Derek. Lydia is your soul's mate. You are one with these two. You are staying here with them. And all will be well. You will not lose us, we just found you." Selene said.

"Selene is right Stiles you will not lose us. We are behind you in everything and we will stand by you." Genimus said.

"Stiles, I am okay with this because you are my son. Nothing will ever change that. I promise." Dad said.

"Stiles, can Lydia and I talk to you for a moment?" Derek asked. I nodded and walked out of the cabin.

"Yeah Der.." I began but was interrupted by Derek's kiss.

I felt all his love and relief through the kiss. He broke away to hold my face and stared into my eyes. He was searching for something, what I don't know.

Lydia brought us out of our bubble by clearing her throat. "Stiles, can I hold you? I need to know you are okay." I nodded and held her close. Her scent, her warmth, so relaxing and so Lydia.

She pulled away with tears threatening to spill and I kissed her on her lips. She smiled into the kiss and sighed. 

The two loves of my life with me and around me. No jealousy, resentment, or fear. I was in balance. They brought me peace and stability. I felt everything and nothing all at once.

"Stiles how are we going to do this? Share you? And not have hurt feelings?" Derek asked.

"There will be no hurt feelings, Derek. He loves you and it is passionate. His love for me is like a soul mate, not sexual. We may have shared a kiss, but it was chaste. You have nothing to fear from it. I am like his best friend, but you are his lover. I promise I am not hurt by this. I know where I stand with him and where I fit into this." Lydia answered for me.

"She is right Derek. I had thought long ago, that she was my lover for life, but when I met you I knew it wasn't true. I love you both, but I love you differently." I told Derek.

Derek nodded his head and pulled us all into a hug. We inhaled each other's scent and we were comforted by our closeness. I finally felt at home. 

We broke apart and entered the cabin once again to sort out the events that occurred earlier.

Derek

We entered the cabin relieved and at one. Lydia held a piece of Stiles and I held another, but at the same time we had him whole. It was hard to understand at first, but then it wasn't. He was mine and he was Lydia's. Our love was different and I could feel the difference, both strong and exponentially different. He didn't deny his love, he shared it. It was so overwhelming knowing the responsibility that he carried as he allowed his emotions to flow. But knowing Stiles, it all made sense. He was never one to allow someone to suffer and die alone if he could help it. He was giving and very protective of his own.

I never knew when I became his own, until the bullet and even then I thought it had more to do with Scott and his new wolfdom. Not me, why would he have ever wanted me. A damaged being, that allowed himself to fall the devil herself who would annihilate almost all of my family? I hid behind the attraction and played it off as annoyance. He was right about me hiding and being a tough guy, but what I really wanted was to be near him. Feel him and bask in all that Stiles had to offer. But I kept my distance and became more grumpy and hateful as he smiled and giggled he way through life. Even after all the death, blood, and life altering experiences he had the strength to smile and laugh to pull us out of our grim and dire straits. He was our light and he gave us life, without fail and without wanting anything in return. He gave freely and without batting his eyes. He loved us and it was too much to take.

I lost myself in grief and frustration. Jennifer was not only a mistake but a sin against him. I tried to pull myself away from the hurt by indulging in a no strings attached with Jennifer. But everytime I was with her I was being torn on the inside and Stiles voice was in the background. He was calling me, asking me what I was doing? Why Jen? I couldn't any more I just couldn't continue the farce with her. So the night he and Scott came to tell me who she really was, I couldn't look Stiles in the face. It hurt too much. I had failed him twice and with Jennifer. After the battle and everyone was safe I had to leave. I left out of shame and disappointment of hurting him like that. I just couldn't be around and not lose myself into telling him everything and making a bigger ass out of myself. I had to leave.

When Cora and I had gone, all thoughts were of Stiles and how he was. What was he doing? Did he find someone else to "annoy" or ...ove ahem love and forget about me? I couldn't take it anymore. I said goodbye to Cora and ran to the fastest flight I could get. I needed to confess and I needed him to forgive me and take me...all of me even the broken pieces. 

I arrived home two days before the incident and Scott met me at the loft. We talked about my return and what I needed to tell Stiles. He was shocked, but I couldn't blame him. I did throw Stiles around and growled more than talk to him. But after the usual threats to my life if I hurt Stiles in any shape or form, he wished me luck. Apparently I was going to need it. Stiles can be stubborn as balls.

I stewed all day in nervousness trying to work myself up to go see Stiles. I swear I felt like a teenager with all the angst and butterflies. I worked out every muscle I could until I couldn't hear the buzz of doubting thoughts. I was working on my feelings only, feelings I thought I had pushed deep down inside me. 

I went to bed in hopes of meeting Stiles in the morning to tell him everything. I awoke to the most gawd awful mourning howl I had ever heard. It was Deucalion. WTF, was he doing in Beacon Hills? But most importantly why was he howling? 

Where there is howling, there is a problem. Where there is a problem, there is Stiles smack dad in the middle. 

I leapt out of bed and didn't hesitate to run in the direction that would lead me to the nemeton. The nemeton that Stiles was standing on and flaying the skin right off his body without stopping. I saw no one, but him. I roared to him to stop, begged him to stop.

He stopped momentarily as if in question of who I was or if I was really there. I tried desperately to make him understand I was real. I promised him that I was there and to drop the shield he had brought back. But my words were just that words until, thank gawd she was there, Lydia pulled him back and brought him to us, to me. I was never more scared, grateful, and jealous in my whole life. Grateful for her interference and jealous that it was her who saved him. But scared he could never love me.

Bringing him home after Deaton treated him and having him sleep while we kept vigil, had left me with thoughts of what if I never came home, what would have happened?

But those thoughts drifted me off to sleep until I felt the cold. Stiles was gone he was running again. Not on my watch, not this time or ever. I ran after him waking everyone in my pursuit. I caught up to him and stopped him from taking another step. By then everyone joined us on the sidewalk and surrounded him to thwart further running away. After he agreed to staying and the others left he pulled me up the stairs and to his room to sleep. He choose me.

How my thoughts changed when he pulled me to bed and kissed me after to calm me. He didn't bring her to bed, he brought me. Major win in my thoughts.

But how self-fish I was. Because that sentiment didn't last as the nightmare began to attack him and bring him to a state. His dad ran into the room and left us no other means but to bring him to Deaton again. That was the beginning of my suffering of not having him near. I lost him to undisclosed distance. Deaton suggested that it would help him to bring him closer to me. But all I heard was blah blah I'm a dirty little slut and you can't have him. After much patience that I could barely breathe through, I was granted access and I was never going to let him go. 

Lydia and I finally had him back. His old but new self, free of the darkness and suffering. He had his dad , mom, grandparents, uncle, Lydia, the pack, and me no longer alone and always loved. 

He took a part of me I never want back, a part that he had stolen without knowing. He stole all of us without a trick or magic. He owned us without ever trying.

Lydia

He's back. The feel of him is running through me. I can hear his laughter and his heart is so light. Gone is the heavy and the dark. He is so much and I am having difficulty understanding how he is able to contain it. He squeezes my hand and his eyes are so bright with love for me. My eyes tear as I am brought to his words to me all those years ago about being beautiful when I cried, especially when I cried. I squeezed back not knowing if I was breathing. He is overwhelming and yet he isn't. 

Stiles fell in love with me when I was invisible, my true self. He knew I was smart and playing dumb to be popular. He loved me despite my attitude and bravado. He loved me for what he really saw. A girl who was lost and needed to be found. 

I fell for him after realizing he was always there. He stayed with me when I was at the hospital and took care of me and shielded me from harm. He was there always. I never knew how or why he could love me so much, when I never returned the feelings other than platonically. But now I know and I am touched beyond words. He loved me for me and not the Lydia I portrayed to the world. He never shied away from me. he welcomed me always.

He took a part of my soul a part that could only ever belong to him. He was mine and I am his. He loved me and I would love him always. Lucky thief. Lucky me.

Selene

My grandson, so strong, so loving, light, and so much like his mother. My Claudia, you should be so proud. He is so much more than they realize. He will do wonders and serve them all well. Thank you fates for bringing us to him. Now we can begin as we should have been together.

"Grandma, why are you crying? Please don't cry. We are together now." Stiles pulls me to him wrapping hisa wings around me. 

"I cry because I am happy and so proud of you. I am so grateful that we are together now. I love you so much Genim Jonathan Stilinski. My little angel how I missed you so." I coo at him earning a tighter hug and kiss to my temple.

"Ahh, grandma. You don't know how good it is to hear and feel that. I love you too. But we have each other now and no blinds to hide us anymore. No more tears, it's a time of celebration and joy. We are free and we are together." Stiles said as he unwrapped me and turned to everyone to ask what was there to eat.

"Only Stiles, only you son." John teased Stiles.

"What I am a growing boy?! And I am hungry, starved actually." He rebutted.

Stiles

It has been three days since the nightmares and Deucalion. I haven't felt the need to hide or runaway. No more running away and definitely no more blame games. It's finally over. I can breathe and know that everything is going to be okay, because I have my familly and the love of my two mates. 

After my grandfather explained my ancestry and the reason why I have two mates everything went pretty much to normal. Well our normal. Jackson was a little miffed about Lydia and my connection by I showed him how our connection and that it wasn't sexual, more sibling like. It explained all those times she rejected me. And to be completely honest I thank gawd she did. No Luke Skywalker action for me, yeah no. I'm good with how our love should be. Kisses on the forehead and hugs, no bumping uglies.

Lydia and I had been mated since her attack by Peter on the lacrosse field. Apparently, we were bound even then. My inner being was trying to protect its mate from the very beginning and we were sealed since.

Derek and I became aware of each other when we met in the woods while Scott and I were looking for his inhaler. I had questioned my sexuality and attraction to the same sex, all the while denying I liked the big, broody, eyebrow talking wolf. I was hiding even then.

But every time these two were under attack my instincts to protect and shield came into action. I had to protect them and keep them from harm, even though I was human. I never knew why the need to jump in front of attacking birds or an over grown lizard, I just did it. And now I know.

My wings are the best part of my whole transformation. They are different from my grandparents, uncle, and mom. They are white with the tips black, red, and symbols. The colors represent my mates and the symbols are of the house of my family. I let them out at night to prevent my nervous energy and to fly freely. I love the sensation that runs through me as I hold either of my mates. The sensation is pure bliss and brings me such joy. Joy I haven't felt since my mom was alive.

Derek and I have yet to do the deed, but its not from lack of want. Its more of lack of privacy in the form of pack and parental units. Dad and Melissa crowding like mothering hens and the pack still wary of the upcoming baddies. But everything is good. Better than good, perfect. I know my place and where I stand.

I belong to Derek and Lydia, and I stand for my pack and family.

I have found myself and my true self, no going back or giving up. We Stilinski's never give up, we move on and carry on.

Now if only I could get a certain sourwolf alone for a minute, okay more than a minute. Hey no judgment I am 18 and have needs. Needs that need to be addressed and attended to. 

Derek

Everything is back to a calm there is no storm and I am not looking for one in particular. I have plans to kidnap my lovely mate for our private time. Lydia knows and is currently helping me pack all the stuff we will need. I cannot believe the turn of events in the last few days. I have a co-mate, but I am not jealous or hurt by it. I love her as a friend and she loves my mate as a brother. I get to mate him and live with him all the while sharing him with her. Something that would have killed the old Derek before Stiles came along. But I have nothing to complain about except the c-blocking from our family and friends. 

His grandparents and uncle will remain for a few more days and then they will go home. But they have promised us that they would continue to visit and that we would continue to see one another. 

"Der, Derek are you listening? Gosh you're getting as bad as Stiles. I'm going to distract them so you can take Stiles away. So wake up and go get our man." Lydia scolded.

"Uh, yeah on my way." I said.

She shook her head and kissed my cheek goodbye.

"Have fun, just don't tell me about it. It's weird. So let's not." She said uncomfortably.

"I don't plan to that's, not right." I muttered out.

She turned away towards the pack and I headed towards Stiles in the kitchen. Tonight we sould be one and no family interference.

"Babe, can you go with me to the store to pick up icecream?" I asked Stiles who automatically wrinkled his forehead but complied anyway.

We were driving around for ten minutes until Stiles spoke up when he noticed the 5S freeway. "Derek where are we going? This isn't the way to the grocery store."

"We are not going for icecream. We're going away for the weekend. We need our alone time. Without pack or family. I need Stiles alone time." I said.

"You are kidnapping me? Me, Stiles? Your mate for fun sexy time? Is that what you are saying?" He said.

"Yes. When you put it like that it sounds really bad.." I began only to be interrupted.

"Oh, I have no problem with that at all. In fact you can bad touch me all you want. I wont even tell the sheriff how you kidnapped lil red on the way to grandma's house." He giggled out.

Like I said in the past, Stiles is going to be the end of me. I moaned out at his words and could not drive fast enough to the beach house.

The big bad wolf had his lil red riding hood and he was going to make him howl all night long. 

Epilogue

Stiles 

We arrived at lovely destination and never made it to the bedroom let alone the couch. My big bad wolf decided to bad touch me all the way up the steps to our room and midway in the living room. Hands were all over the place and lips were traveling up and down necks and chests. Who's hands or lips became a blur.

Clothes were torn and shredded in heaps as Derek took over and dominated me in all ways. He was gentle, yet rough and tender. I was his entire universe and I was his. The excitement of being together had me phasing as well as him. Fangs and wings clashing in a whirlwind of ecstasy. His kisses were burning at my core and I could not wait for him to finally possess and mate me. Derek tore away from my clawing fingers and looked into my eyes as if searching for answers. I began to feel subconscious about myself when he lifted my chin so that he could kiss me on the lips again.

"Stiles, I have been so wrong about so many things. But the only thing I have ever been sure of is you. Before the alphas, Blake, the kanima, and even Peter you were always my anchor. I might not have recognized the truth at first, but I know that you were always the one and only. You are and will always be the one I would ever go to for answers, comfort, and safety. You are my whole world baby, I love you. I can't believe you love me too. But I am not going to question it. I am just so damn happy that you do and I will try to live everyday to deserve you. I love you so much." Derek said.

I shook my head and said,"Sourwolf, you don't have to prove yourself to me. I love you and we both deserve each other. I love you grumpy brows and all. You are mine and I am yours. All the tears, the anger, confusion, and overall bad shi+ is over. Now come here and give me something to scream about. I want to feel you touch my belly button from the inside." 

"Stiles..honestly you have a way with words." Derek chuckled and attacked my lips again and bringing the heat up to a thousand.

Derek began trailing kisses down my chest and found his way to my belly button. Tonguing my belly button and laving his way to my hip. Kissing turned to nipping and open mouthed kisses along the inside of my thigh. He masterfully ignored my throbbing member. Breathing near it but never touching me. I writhed in frustration straining to feel him on me. I moaned in frustration and need. "Der..fuuu Der Plea.." I moaned incoherently as he teased me into madness.

"Shhhh, I am here baby. I will take care of you but first I want to taste you. I want you so lost in desire you wont know your name." Derek said as I thrashed my head back and forth.

He continued along my thigh until thank the gods he finally reached my aching, throbbing, tortured lil Stiles. He lapped at the head and swirled his tongue giving it generous attention. I practically was mewling at the attention and I began to hyperventilate at the sensation. Is it possible to see infrared because I think I was seeing things. His naughty tongue took its sweet time as he licked down my shaft and finally engulfed me in one go. He licked me and swallowed me like his personal lollipop and I couldn't even begin to breathe and think anymore. I could only howl and pant as a wanton. Derek was making me speak in tongues that I never I knew. I was being exercised and never wanted to come back. But as abruptly as I was slowly losing my mind, he left me and adjusted himself to do god knows what. I whimpered at the loss and was trying to bring him back. But Derek wagged his finger at me in a no no motion and pushed me back down.

"Baby, give me a moment. I want to prepare you for the main event. I am going to make you lose your mind completely and having you cum so hard you will never forget my name or our connection." Derek said as he opened my legs and dragged me close to him.

He began to lick and tongue me. He was preparing me for his soon to be intrusion. The feels of his mouth and tongue had me panting harder than a harlot in church. I was rolling my hips to the motion of his tongue and moaning his praises when I felt the first finger enter me. The burn was nothing in comparison to the heat and the pleasure he was giving me. Then the second and third finger were added in progression as Derek worked me in his fist over and over again. I was stimulated beyond reason. Derek was trying to kill me and I couldn't find it in me to complain.

"D, Dee, der need need ungh more need" I incoherently spoke out loud.

"Baby do you need me? Are you ready? Want me to give it to you now? Want to feel me inside of you? Stretching you and bringing you everything you ever needed?" He asked. The bastard knew I couldn't think much less speak.

I could only nod and dammit I nodded without fail. I was trembling with need. I needed him now.

"Okay, baby I'm going to give it to you now. All of it." He said. I nodded and moved closer to him.

Derek took me by the hips and entered me slowly. There was only pressure and I needed more. I tried to push into him more, but he stopped me as he slowly but surely sunk into me. Once he was at the hilt I nodded for him to move and he complied. He hit my prostate continuously and I grunted in pleasure and couldn't do anything but move along with the rhythm. I was seeing stars as I was reaching my climax. I was feeling the heat at my toes as it consumed me. Derek grabbed me and began to rub me out with each thrust when he bit my shoulder. I couldn't think anymore I was coming and he was making me lose my mind as I screamed out his name before passing out.

Derek

I could tell he was close as I fisted him and thrusted at the same time. He was quivering and I couldn't wait any longer, I bit him sealing us together forever as mates. He passed out from the sensation as he coated our abdomens with his seed. He was satisfied beyond reason and I could barely breathe. I laid on top of him as I caught my breath. Stiles pushed me over the edge as he called out my name in rapture. I couldn't believe my luck as I rolled us onto our sides. I was still in him as he came to. 

"Der, am I alive? Did I die? I'm pretty sure I died back there. Did that just happen? Did you literally knock me out with your loving?" He breathed out.

"You are alive and yes I rocked you into unconsciousness. Your welcome." I said as I kissed the tip of his nose.

"Haha, don't get so cocky. I don't think I can move. I think you broke my spine. My legs are dead." He said.

"Let's sleep and then we can go from there." I said as I pulled out slowly and cuddled him closer.

"Do you think it will always be like this? Will we always love like this?" He asked softly.

"As long as there is a breath in my body we will always love like this. I will never not love you. I love you, Stiles in life and death. And anywhere you go I go." I said looking into his eyes that had tears in them.

"My personal Derbear. My love always and forever. I won't give up and I will never leave you. I love you." He said. 

We are going to have a life of love and teasing, but it is a life we will always chose and never give up.


End file.
